


Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 18: Myth

by RiatheMai



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #SheithAU, Daily Writing Prompt, M/M, Mention of Drowing, Writer's Month 2020, mental health, merman, myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai
Summary: Writer's Month 2020 (August)Shiro knows what he saw that day, as surely as he knows what pulled him from the ocean just as the ocean pulled him under.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 18: Myth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/gifts).



> My first Sheith!!!! Again, this was written as part of the daily writing prompts back in August, and is exactly as I wrote it--wow, 2 month ago!?! How did that happen? 
> 
> I gift this to you, Muse. Just a little something to say thanks for all the wonderful Sheith fics you've let me beta. Hope you like it.
> 
> I put this into the m/m category, but it could be read as Gen, too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He knows they are myths, but he keeps coming back to the ocean, walking along the shore as the waves crash against the rocks and echo in the caves. His family and friends think he’s crazy. Surely his ordeal, what he experienced and the trauma it no doubt caused was affecting him, making him delusional.

They’re worried about him, and they watch him constantly, whispering to each other behind his back. They deny it, of course, but he knows.

Just as he knows what he saw that day.

Just as he knows what saved him, what pulled him from the ocean just as the ocean pulled him under.

Just as he knows what carried him to shore and breathed life back into his dead lungs.

White skin and black hair and the most beautiful amethyst eyes he ever saw in his entire life, the face looked human and yet it wasn’t. The cheekbones were too high, the chin too narrow; and then there were the delicate fins tracing the shell of sharply pointed ears.

His mind whispered the word again and again, even as his lungs screamed with every ragged breath, forcing air in while they pushed the sea out.

Mermaid.

No. Mer _man_.

He drowned. There was no way he didn’t, miles out to sea, caught unprepared by a sudden storm in a boat far too small for the size and fury of the swells and the wind. He died. Except, he didn’t.

‘That can change a man,’ they told him, the doctors and the shrinks—so many shrinks. ‘Especially, a man whose body had been slowly trying to kill him since he was a child. It doesn’t matter,’ they also said, ‘that you’re healthy now, that your body is strong and your affliction is under control; those fears and doubts can still return in times of stress.’

‘Those fears can trick you into believing that something _otherly and mythical_ saved you, because perhaps deep down, you still don’t believe you can trust your body to save you.’

Except, he did believe in his body now. He did believe in his strength and his determination. It just didn’t make any difference out in that ocean. He tried, but in the end, it didn’t matter. He went under. He didn’t save himself, and yet he made it to shore. If not by his hand, then who was left _but_ myth?

So he keeps returning to the ocean and the stretch of shore where he woke to that beautiful face mere inches from his own, to the memory of soft, cool lips touching his. He keeps returning in the hopes that he didn’t imagine that beautiful boy from the depths of the sea, and that he might see him again.

Because Shiro is alive because of him. But more than that, he has never felt more alive in all his life as he did in that very moment he looked into those amethyst eyes and heard a name whispered in the spray of the waves.

“I’m Keith.”


End file.
